Je t'aime
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Amy and Bumper fluffy oneshot. I don't have a summary, sorry. Takes place after World's in PP2!


"Be careful! You're going to break it!"

"I'm not going to break it."

"Ahhh! Amy! I don't like it, I don't even like it."

"Will you shut up? You're such a baby!"

"You are one wrong move away from dismembering me!"

"You forget my hair is caught so it's not exactly easy-"

"Let's compare this situation, your hair or my dick..."

"Bumper, I swear-"

"Ahhh!"

Amy sighed at his girlish scream and tried once again to get her hair out of Bumper's trousers zipper, to no avail. She had just gotten back from World's and was feeling a little frisky, so when Bumper got off work she had pushed him onto the couch and gotten on her knees in front of him. She was attempting to be seductive by kissing his toned stomach (she wasn't even sure when he took off his shirt) while simultaneously unzipping his pants. Unfortunately, Amy's hair, which was normally in a high ponytail, had gotten caught in the zipper and then the zipper got caught on his briefs.

"Should we call someone?" he asked, lightly brushing her hair off her neck.

"No way!" she replied. "I'm not about to call someone and have them know I was obviously trying to blow your pitch pipe."

"Why not? I think it's pretty hot."

"So not in the mood right now, Bumper."

"Really? Cause I am."

"How you have managed to maintain a boner this whole time is beyond me."

"Well, the image of your face in my crotch is very motivating."

With a swift flick of her hand, Amy punched Bumper in his tender area, causing the ex-Treble to jerk in pain.

"Ow!"

They both cried out and Amy quickly realized that her hair was out of his zipper. "I'm free!" She looked down and noticed a good amount of hair was still in the zipper, but not in her scalp. "Shit!"

She stood up and ran to the bathroom with a hand pressed to her blonde locks.

"Amy!" Bumper called out. "Still stuck here!"

From the other room, Amy let out a scream. "You fucking asshole!" She was back in the room in less than 10 seconds and was heading straight for him. Before he could say anything, she reached down and yanked the zipper the rest of the way down, tearing his briefs in the process. Bumper screamed again, looking down at his crotch to check for any damage.

Not finding any, he sighed in relief before looking up at his girlfriend. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"Look at my hair, you dipshit!"

Bumper stood up carefully, not even caring that his pants had fallen around his ankles and his semi-hard boner was poking out of his briefs, to check Amy's hair. "I don't see anything."

This time, she punched him in the arm. "I'm missing a whole chunk by my ear! And it's your fault!" She turned around and began rushing to their shared bedroom to find a hat.

"My fault?!" he repeated in disbelief, following her. "You're the one who pushed me on to the couch when I walked through the door! All I did was participate."

She didn't respond, too busy looking for a hat or a scarf or anything to cover her hair up. Bumper, knowing too well that when Amy was quiet something was seriously wrong, walked up slowly, his feet shuffling out of his pants as he did, to Amy and tenderly turned her around to face him. Amy kept her head downcast, her hands gripping a sunhat tightly. Bumper placed his finger under her chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes.

Amy sniffled loudly, tears streaming down her face and Bumper's eyes widened at the sight. "Hey," he soothed, wrapping her up in his arms. "Hey, it's okay, baby."

"No, it's not!" Amy sobbed, clinging to him. "I look awful!"

"You do not," he told her, his hands rubbing her back. "You can barely see it, okay?" He pulled back and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her softly. "I'm sorry, baby."

She kissed him back slowly, wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and just hugged him for a little while. "I love you, Bumper."

Bumper kissed the top of her head, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. She had never uttered the words before, even though they had been living together for almost 2 months now. He knew she loved him back. Whenever Bumper would say "I love you", Amy would roll her eyes at him and call him an idiot, but that's how he knew. To actually hear the worlds aloud from her meant the world.

"I love you, too." He placed his hand at the back of her neck and titled her head back to kiss her again. It was then that Amy felt his erection on her abdomen and she groaned into his mouth before pulling away.

"Shall we finish what we started?" she asked him with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk gracing her lips.

"Yes, please!" he exclaimed. "I'm dying over here!"

She laughed and together they stumbled back against the bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The end! Tiny tiny TINY little drabble, but I wanted to write something today and this is what came about. Review, please!**


End file.
